Participation in extended distance bicycling activities, whether it be for competitive or exercise purposes, confronts the riders with physiological challenges. Particularly, the amount of calories expended by the rider can frequently result in an energy deficiency before the completion of the race or trip. To address this problem, riders periodically consume measured quantities of an electrolytic/carbohydrate rich solution that come in single serving packets available for purchase from many different suppliers.
When a race or exercise trip exceeds an hour in duration, it is not uncommon for the rider to consume multiple energy gel packs while riding. Particularly, in competitive racing events, riders may consume four or more packs while on the bicycle. As a result, it is necessary for the rider to have a mechanism for transporting multiple energy packs either on their person or mounted somehow to the bicycle. When the packs are stored in pockets or pouches integral to the rider's body or clothing, retrieval can prove to be inefficient, time-consuming, and, in some cases, unsafe when traveling at high speeds or over uneven terrain. Furthermore, retrieval from pockets or pouches may cause the rider to assume an unwanted position about the bicycle resulting in increased wind drag that is detrimental during timed events such as races or competitions. Finally, gel packs transported in a loose fashion within pockets or pouches result in two separate pieces upon opening, namely, the tear off tab and the remaining empty packet. The rider normally releases the tear off tab to the ground creating unnecessary litter.
A common method of securing the packs directly to the bicycle employs the use of electrician's tape. Typically, the gel pack is placed on top of the horizontal tube frame member just behind the handlebar stem. The electrician's tape is wrapped tightly over the tear off tab of the gel pack and around the tube member multiple times. This normally is a difficult and time consuming endeavor since the gear shift and rear brake cables are commonly routed just below the tube member to which the packs are taped requiring the tape to be woven between the cables and the tube member for each successive wrap. Upon completion of a race or exercise period, the rider must remove the tape and leftover tear off tabs from the frame before a new set of gel packs can be secured. Installation and subsequent removal of the tape creates waste, leaves behind an adhesive residue on the surface of the frame tube member, and can potentially result in damage or inconsistent performance of the gear shift and rear brake cables.
The present invention provides for a semi-permanently installed, multi-grooved, central clamping rail unto which up to four individual gel packs can be securely fastened in an area convenient to the rider directly behind the handlebar stem. By locating and securing the mounting rail in an area forward of the rider and adjacent to the handlebars, increased wind resistance and aerodynamic drag is minimized by keeping the rider in a crouched position during gel pack access and opening. While utilizing quick, snap action compression clamps about the central rail, the tear off tabs of the gel packs are locked in place and remain captured after the gel pack is torn free and opened for consumption. Since no tape or other adhesive backed material is used during installation and securing of either the rail, clamps, or gel packs, waste and residue deposits on the bicycle are eliminated. Finally, as an alternative design feature, this invention also may utilize a hinged snap clamp resulting in a fully contained and interconnected gel pack clamping fixture assembly.